Conventionally, there has been developed a driving support device that takes an image indicating a blind spot for a driver with an imaging device such as a camera and displays the image inside the vehicle, so that the driver is supported so as to drive safely.
One of such driving support devices as described above is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. A drive supporting system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 combines an image taken with a camera provided on a road and an image taken with a camera provided on a vehicle, thereby displaying an image indicating the circumference of the vehicle to a driver.